The Z-Sword
In the Begining(before the 4th Court and Beckett) there were 3 Z-Swords 1 belonged to The Z-Warriors the other to the Z-Villians. these Swords could sink islands, arise worlds but when these 2 swords collided in battle, it cause a rip in the Realitys. Before long the Godess Calypso merged the 3 Blades together and turned them into 7 Pearls and re-named them the Dragon Pearls, she said after 100 Years they can grant either 1 perfect wish every3 months or 3 wishes a month. After 100 Years(June 1721(2010) the Pearls were set to use but a mad ruler named Lord Leon wished it to become a Single Z-Sword, but as soon as it became a sword, Tia Dalma(Calypso) came forth and announced if u re-connect the Sword and Scabbard within a Year, ye can be granted GOD-like POWER and rule the Caribbean but i will spread the 2 across the Servers. within a month Leon aqquried the Sword, which had limited power. After months some agents started searching for the Scabbard them selves. for their Own Selfish gain. as soon as the word spread what the Z-Sword could do. Many Pirates searched for the Sword not only to take out the EITC but for their own gain. Those such as Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan searches for it to not control the Caribbean but to wish for peace withiin the Caribbean. After a Year and a half of searching for the Scabbard, Lord leon finally got the Sword and sheath together but just before he could put them together and become a god Leons men turned on him and started a cival war between the EITC!! after a month of it Leon used wat ever power the sword had and "accidently" forced the Sheath to "vanish" but Leon claimed the Sword was getting heavy, and it go stuck in a rock.... and then the rock inscribed, only the 3 people who can free the world of YOUR tyrany can pull this sword out.... and the three people were decided to be Captain Jim Logan,Captain John Fatbeart and Duchess Of Anemois. but before they could reach the Sword. Leon posted 10,000 (NPC) to guard the Blade to make sure nothing comes between him and his power. after a month. Tia Dalma contacted Leon telling him Ye have fused the blade and the sheath. If someone pulls the blade. Yer regin over the Caribbean will end in disaster. 2 weeks later Captain Jim Logan FINALLY pulled the blade. He said " I feel the power its like a never ending surge of energy, i can DO ANYTHING" but after the sentance jim just waved the sword and The Kraken pulled 1/2 of Leons forced the Davy Jones Locker for eternety before Jim put the sword in the Rock again and sealing it away. he then Claimed the Sword will now only be pulled by John and Duchess i dont want that kinda power again. too be continuted....... Category:Fan Weapons Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO